


That Distant Shore

by AquaBlackChan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Confession but subtle, Crying, F/F, Fluff, Hugging, Lapis has a lot of regret, Romance, Singing, Slapping, Steven tells Peridot where Lapis has been, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBlackChan/pseuds/AquaBlackChan
Summary: Instead of Steven going to Lapis personally on the moon, after figuring out where Lapis was thanks to Ronaldo, Steven decided to inform Peridot on the ocean gem's whereabouts and take her directly there.





	That Distant Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Aqua here, I've decided to upload a new fic on here once more. Something angsty and fluffy, but this is something I thought of for quite a while and decided to upload it here. Quite shorter compared to my other fic, however, I hope this suffices!
> 
> Quick note: Lapis sings 'That Distant Shore' towards Peridot instead of Steven this time, so keep that in mind!

"Lapis is... on the moon?"

Hearing out the boy's statement and of how she was on the moon, her heart sank into little pieces. Emotions were swirling through her head left and right; she wanted to leave, yet she _ stayed _. Why? She can't comprehend that simple fact alone, she wanted to stay away! But why was she... --

"...This is a 'joke', right? To get back at me for what I did back then?"

Peridot was practically in denial and thought that this was purely payback for what she's done back at the Kindergarten. Seriously, she thought that karma was getting back at her and although she was mentally hurting at what the boy said, she could only just cross her arms, her nails digging into her lime skin. She didn't want to believe it. It had to be some kind of sick joke that Steven thought of, and not only that, but it made her feel a sense of dread. Right when she was slowly getting better and moving on, all she could do was just tremble in response, thoughts swirling in her mind.

"What? No! I'm telling you the truth! Since you guys weren't exactly on good terms, I thought I'd tell you straight away..."

So... Lapis _ is _ on the moon? With their home? Their meep morps? Everything that Lapis did broke the poor gem, put her into a massive depression state and not only that but felt the sense of abandonment. It felt like she was shattered but in the emotional sense. Sure, they were close friends but it felt like something _ more _ to the smaller gem. Something that she couldn't accurately describe and it was driving her _ nuts _! Peridot thought that she knew everything, but this was the simple thing that she didn't know about whatsoever.

With a sense of closure, all she could do was heavily heave a sigh, closing her eyes as she undid her arm-cross until she opened up her eyes. Grabbing onto the boy's shoulders, her look was quite serious, as if she was glaring daggers unintentionally. As if it was the look where she used to have her limb enhancers, enough to make Steven feel startled a bit. Peridot was sure of it. She wanted to see Lapis, see her if she truly did regret her actions or not. She wanted to _ yell _at her, but... At the same time, hug her. Until she just let go of the boy's shoulders after realizing that she startled him, all she could do was slowly twitch her eyebrows in anger.

Argh, all of these feelings and emotions are so confusing!--

Digging her nails into her blonde hair, she just ended up growling as if she was frustrated, enough to make the hybrid get worried afterward. Her body was trembling and shaking, but thankfully Pumpkin was in a deep sleep, unaware that her owner was about to have a breakdown. Being worried as Steven always is, he then placed his hand on her shoulder, making green gem stop, look up at him in a panic-like expression. Her eyes were watery, and Steven began to have doubts that maybe it wasn't the best thing to tell her. But she had to know. He _ knew _that those two were inseparable and especially as to what they went through, but this hurt the boy nonstop.

But Peridot had made up her mind. She came with a conclusion. She _ had _to see her.

"...Take me there."

A look of confusion went onto Steven's face, tilting his head but slowly turned into concern afterward.

"Are you sure?"

Rubbing her eyes a bit underneath her visors, another heavy sigh followed. "Yes."

No time wasting on answering his question, Peridot was sure of it. She wanted to confront Lapis and tell her exactly how she felt, and of how she made her felt abandoned and as if she wasn't enough. From all the hardships that they went through, or Peridot trying to make it up to her -- everything was just useless in the end. Everything was just... horrible. Even Pumpkin was going through the same pain as much as she did! But she knew that Pumpkin had to stay back, for now, as Peridot had to go through this _ alone _. The poor gem was trembling, the thought of seeing Lapis after this long and after crying endlessly in the bathroom... Especially when she'd always just hang around and listen to country music depressingly, she didn't want to go back to that!

Sighing, the boy in the pink shirt led out the green gem into the living room and silently closing the bathroom door shut, nudging Lion. Did they seriously have to ride on this... _ thing _again? Last time Peridot did that, she was stuck in Lion's mane! A stifled yawn came out of the lion's mouth, opening up his eyes slowly in response. Following a stretch, all he could do was just eye the two smaller individuals in front of him. Peridot was shaky, trying to control herself while Steven was just trying to wake the pink lion up. Peridot was fidgety, just going to see her is enough to make her tremble nonstop.

"Lion, we... really need your help here."

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

Lapis, undoubtedly felt extremely guilty when she took their home with her. Everything went by in a blur as if she had no control over her own actions; as if her limbs and abilities were overpowered by her emotions. Sure, she didn't want to get caught up in another war, but... Peridot's statements were true. Everything that she said was _ true _ , yet she still ran away like a coward. But now after bringing her home to the moon, not only did she feel trapped as if she was in the mirror again, but Lapis also felt like she also _ betrayed _Peridot. For a little while now, feelings that she wasn't even aware of were skyrocketing. Everything about that little gem annoyed her to the core when they first met, yet... As time went on, she fondly grew attached to her, yet she wouldn't admit it either.

After realizing those feelings, Peridot felt like... home. She wasn't alone anymore, she had someone to rely on whenever she needed someone! Although a bit distant at first, Peridot_ still _ tried and it made her feel happy. It was a funny feeling, really. Lapis never really felt that type of feeling 'till she met that short gem. Not her limb enhancers self, she grew to love the real Peridot and not some fake facade version. After being trapped in the mirror, the colors in her vision were always black & white... But after meeting _ her _, she began to see more colors than she originally had. From the trauma of being Malachite with Jasper, it took a toll on her mental health but Peridot was there. She was there when she'd have a breakdown, or one of her distant phases and just be there for her.

But now all of that is gone. Everything is gone. Lapis herself took it away, took away her own happiness by her own actions. What would Peridot say? What if the Diamonds come? What if something bad happens!? All of these thoughts swirled inside of her head, but at the same time... She wanted to be with Peridot. She didn't care if the Diamonds came, and... what if something good happens? Gripping onto her own hair as she began to tremble, tears began leaking down from her eyes, staining her light blue cheeks and becoming slightly red in reaction.

The ocean gem sat still in the room within the moonbase, letting the negativity consume her very being. Her mind was becoming numb and all she could do was simply sit there, not budging whatsoever, but yet every time that she'd think about Peridot, the negativity would fade. Even for a few seconds, she'd feel a bit of happiness, but... Peridot wouldn't forgive her. It was enough to make her tremble, shake even.

"Lapis?"

...Was she hallucinating? It wouldn't be surprising, considering that she's been thinking about the green technician for quite some time now, so it'd only make sense if she were hearing or thinking of things. But it sounded so _ real _. Why must her mind be so cruel?... --

Footsteps could be heard in the small room 'till a soft hand was placed on the ocean gem's shoulder, flinching at the contact.

What?

Who was.. --

Looking behind her, she was met with a Peridot that held a mixture of emotions. There was worry, sadness, yet anger as well. But the worry came through the most and all Lapis could do was to just sit there, eyes widened. Although a gem, her throat felt suddenly dry and she couldn't even begin a proper sentence. Before she knew it, tears began to stroll down her cheeks without even knowing and all Peridot could do was tighten the grip around her shoulder before letting go, wrapping her slim arms around her waist, pulling her close. Lapis was sitting in a kneeling position, so being suddenly pulled in a hug like that was enough to make her stiffen up.

"You... you damn CLOD!"

There it was. The anger in her voice that was quite visible on her facial features. The ocean gem could feel the other trembling but still kept her grip, and all Lapis could do was sit there, taking it all in. She _ hurt _Peridot. It'd only make sense if Peridot was angry, and she'd gladly take it all in.

"You... you left Pumpkin and me behind! Why would you even leave like that!? I get it, you're scared and don't want to get caught up in the war, but..."

Separating her grip from the ocean gem, there were visible tears strolling down her lime cheeks, shaking nonstop. Her eyebrows furrowed and everything else just radiated anger, and all Lapis could do was sit there, her eyes widened still and stood still. Her body felt tense, not being able to move whatsoever in reaction.

"I can't believe you. I spent ALL that time trying to be there for you, and you CAN'T even do the same thing!? You're.... you're _ selfish _!"

"Peridot, that's... --"

Suddenly, a loud slap could be heard against her cheek. It hurt badly; enough to make her cheek sting in reaction. Holding onto her cheek that harbored a handprint, Peridot was just thriving with anger. Yet, tears were strolling down through her translucent visors. This experience hurt her badly, and she had to personally thank Steven for allowing her to make it here. Mental note to take, and thankfully Steven understood that Peridot wanted to be alone. He'd come back in the morning for them on his own terms, so that gives them both a long time to work things out.

"I don't want to hear ANYTHING! I've tried being there multiple times, I've neglected my own feelings for you! Only _ you _! But you just couldn't take it anymore and decided to leave just like that! It hurt me... It...--"

More tears strolling down her cheeks, all she could do was kneel down, taking off her visors temporarily to rub her eyes before putting them back on. Her entire body was shaky, this... wasn't the outcome that she was expecting. Sure, she was expecting herself to yell and get back at the ocean gem, but this? This was unexpected. Then again, Lapis is always unpredictable towards the green gem so it's quite difficult to pinpoint as to what'll happen.

Meanwhile, with Lapis, all she could do was be distraught and taken aback, the stinging on her cheek. She... really was always the bold type, huh? If anything, the ocean gem deserved it for how she treated her barn mate, and she won’t mind if Peridot doesn’t apologize. Again, Lapis deserved it. More importantly, how did she get here? Did she get here due to Steven? If so... Steven... He's like a little brother towards the ocean gem after learning what a 'little brother' is. It's like him to take Peridot here to make things up, but it's not going to work. It's really not going to work...

"...Hah."

Huh? Getting out of her thoughts, all she could do was look at the green gem, still taken aback at how Peridot was super blunt with slapping her. She didn't blame her 'nor did she retaliate, she just... took it all in. But seeing the shorter gem slowly get up, she turned away from the ocean gem, heaving a heavy sigh. Peridot had to calm down, or otherwise, things would get worse. Seeing this as an opportunity, the ocean gem then sighed heavily, turning her attention to the orb, changing it to somewhere else, as to where Steven and the others were sitting on the beach.

"What is..--"

"This is a navigation device by the Diamonds. It's a way for them to monitor their colonies, something that they haven't revealed, really."

Surprisingly, Peridot didn't know what the navigation device was despite being the smartest one! Peridot, taking it into fascination with the starry-eyed look in her eyes, something came to mind as she approached the globe herself, pinpointing the location where Pumpkin was residing at, still in the bathroom as she's yet to awaken. At least Pumpkin was okay and wasn't brought onto this journey, but at the very least they both knew that she was okay. Lapis, now being the one to heave a heavy sigh, she turned to face the smaller gem, harboring a frown on her facial features. Lapis then began to look away from her, gripping onto her blue slim arm. Peridot taking notice of this, she looked up at the taller gem, still harboring that anger in her eyes but also the need to just...--She didn't know.

"...I saw you... cry. A lot. Every time that I saw you cry, I'd just... get even more guilty and couldn't even get myself to come back. I was scared... I know, they're excuses _ but _I'm saying the truth! I was afraid you were going to hate me, call me selfish or anything like that... Guess I was right on all of them, huh?"

"Lapis..."

"I hurt you a lot... I broke your recorder and I ruined everything! I _ always _ruin everything! It's all my fault--"

"No, you don't ruin everything! You just... don't approach them the right way..."

Hearing the green gem say that, a small laugh came out of the ocean gem's lips, letting out another heavy sigh in a reaction as she half-lidded her eyes, walking away from the shorter gem. She wanted to make this work, even if she did have doubts earlier.

"...It all became so lovely, those bluest skies above me..." Spinning the globe until it was set in a destination under the ocean, fish began swimming around them alongside with harboring beautiful auras of lights underneath them. Peridot had her eyes widened, having a somewhat awestruck reaction on her facial features. Her voice was so... _ beautiful _. Though and quite unaware, her cheeks bloomed to become a turquoise blush when Lapis turned to her general direction, hearing her next few lines, harboring a small smile.

"..Those funny feelings I had never felt before I met _ you _...-- I thought I'd stay a while, I tried to learn to smile..."

Approaching the smaller gem, her smile remained the same, kneeling down towards the gem's height as she grabbed both of her hands. She didn't care if Peridot hated her, she had to be honest with her feelings with Peridot. Otherwise, things would _ never _ be the same. In reality, Peridot never hated her, she just felt extremely upset by Lapis' actions and she did understand _ why _she reacted the way she did, it just put her into a depressional state and unable to do anything if it weren't for the others trying to motivate her.

From Lapis' actions alone however, the turquoise blush only deepened in reaction as her eyes merely widened, unable to say anything. Funny feelings? Did... Did she possibly feel those same feelings as to how Peridot has felt towards her? It only caused a sharp thump in her chest, her lips slightly agape.

"...So many colors I had never even known, maybe I'll find myself sitting on that distant shore... -- ...Maybe I'm not alone..."

Suddenly, the room flashes to the beach that is Steven's home. There was Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl training on the beach. Was this what she meant by multiple colors, including Peridot herself? Her thoughts were put to a halt, however, as Peridot looked frantically around 'till it went back into the middle of the ocean, suddenly everything glitched out, becoming nothing like the grip around Peridot's hands were becoming incredibly shaky. Looking down and back up, tears were forming in Lapis' eyes as she let go of the grip of the green gem, clutching her own head.

"Then I see the colors fading, gentleness of light escaping, shadows of my fear invading... Have I seen this all before?!"

Peridot, frantically looking around as the system glitches in and out, showing color and no color, the green gem slowly approached the ocean gem, harboring no anger but rather... worry. Not wasting any time, she wrapped her slim lime arms around her waist, causing the ocean gem to let go of her head, her eyes widening 'till a small smile came onto her features, before lightly pushing the other way. Peridot could only harbor worry on her expressions, reaching her hand out towards the ocean gem that still held tears in her eyes, strolling down her facial features.

"I know! That there's something residing... A terror deep inside me.. --"

Turning her head around, she then faced the green technician, going up to her and falling down to her knees, pulling her close in a tight embrace. Her left hand ruffling her blonde hair in an affectionate manner, she refused to let the other go this time, the system going back to normal and back to the middle of the ocean. From this action alone, it was enough to make Peridot become a flustered mess but afterward harbor a small smile, letting herself relax in the taller individual’s embrace.

"..I couldn't understand how you could be so bold... Maybe I'll find myself smiling on that distant shore..."

Pulling back from the hug, she then pressed her forehead against the smaller gem's head, their noses touching. Lapis' eyes were still teary-eyed and so were Peridot's, but both of them harbored a smile. At this point, Peridot knew that Lapis was sorry for what she's done and that she wanted to make it up to her. At the very least, Peridot didn't harbor any anger this time... She wanted to be in this embrace with the other as much as possible, as Lapis was _ her _home.

"Maybe I'm not alone..."

From those final lines, Lapis suddenly leaned close towards Peridot, still ruffling her blonde hair with her hand but in an affectionate manner. What was she doing..? -- Her eyes slowly closed alongside with Lapis, then... Two pairs of lips have met each other, pressing against one another. Their lips locked for a couple of seconds before pulling away, both of them awestruck as their foreheads were still pressing against one another.

"...I'm sorry, Peridot..."

Still harboring a small smile, she looked at her in a lovingly manner -- unintentionally -- as she spoke with a soft tone instead of her angry tone, shaking her head.

"...It's okay. Just, promise me next time that you won't leave again..."

Blue orbs widening until letting out a small snort and laugh afterward, noses touched again afterwards, eyes half-lidded.

"I promise."

Although being in the embrace is what Peridot cherished, after a couple of minutes of exchanging kisses to each other and being lovey-dovey despite Peridot having zero experience whatsoever, she had to speak up about returning to Earth.

"...Can we go back? Home won't be the same without you..."

A heavy sigh then came out of the ocean gem's lips, looking at the other in an admiring gaze before closing her eyes.

"...Yeah. We can go back..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I wrote this! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
